


Everybody Knows

by roundplum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundplum/pseuds/roundplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But it just happened yesterday, forever is exaggerated.” - Wen Junhui, The Dumb to Jeon Wonwoo, The Dumber</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one shot but for 'aesthetic' purpose, I made it as series. I'm so lame, I know, please don't hate me. Also, this is not a crack fic! This is serious fic (I think?). In this fic, seventeen lives in a big dorm with 4 bedroom and the room arrangements are as follows:  
> 1\. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua  
> 2\. Soonyoung, Vernon, Jun  
> 3\. Chan, Jihoon, Minghao  
> 4\. Mingyu, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Wonwoo
> 
> Happy Reading!

Minghao was laying on his bed when I entered his room. The door clicked behind me. I walked slowly toward his bed with pounding heart.  _ Minghao won’t hate me right? _ The thought of my  _ best  _ friend hating me really scares me. But he has to know this, if I want to ask for his help he has to know the truth first.

“I’m gay.” There, I said it. I finally revealed my huge secret. He will hate me now, he will hate me now.

“So? Me too bitch. You’re not special.” Minghao is looking at me with complete disinterest showing on his face. It only takes him 5 seconds to go back to his phone. This is not what I expected at all.

“What? I didn’t know you were gay. Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

When I woke up this morning, preparing myself for the big relevancy of my sexual orientation,  **me** being surprised is the least I think could happen today.

“I thought you knew. You heard me and Mingyu last week.”  _ Oh my god.. _

“You said he was massaging you!”

“Yeah, massaging my prostate.” He said with a smirk.

I put both of my hands on top of my chest mimicking someone who just got a heart attack. Well, I do feel like it. My innocent little baby brother minghao ㅜㅜ

“Don’t be dramatic.” Minghao rolls his eyes at me. I remember my original intend coming to his room, other than telling him that _. _

“I need your help.” I look at him sadly as I remember yesterday’s event. My heart hurts. 

“Talk.” Minghao doesn’t tear his eyes away from his phone but I know he is listening to me. He is a good brother. I sit down beside him on his bed, staring to jihoon’s bed across the room.

“So…”

“Raindrop check!” Minghao suddenly sits up. He pushes me to get out of the bed. “Mingyu just texted me to meet him at hotel. I need to go now, bye hyung!” With that said, he left me alone in his room.

 

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today I lost my brother whom I adored so much. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Wen Junhui _


	2. Hyung's Harem

I heard the sounds of blow dryer from outside their room. I knock on their door before entering. 

“Come in ~” Junghan hyung’s voice permitting me to enter the-harem-room. It’s not called the  Harem room for no reason. You see, the other two 95-liners, both of them are Junghan hyung’s personal servants. 

The view inside the room does not surprised me at all. Junghan hyung is sitting on the mini couch in the middle of the room. His legs are placed on top of mini chair in front of the couch. His legs are being (literally) massaged by our dearest leader. While his body leans back to the couch so Jisoo hyung can (literally) blow his hair. Just a normal day in seventeen dorm. I don’t know what makes the other two boys are so obedient toward junghan hyung.  _ Maybe….. Ah no, I don’t want to know. _

“What’s up Jun?” Junghan hyung asks me. He is closing his eyes, obviously enjoying the treatments he receives. 

“Hyung, I need to tell you something.” 

“Finally deciding to become the new member of my harem Jun? Okay ♡”

_ This hyung…… _

“No hyung! This is about Wonwoo.. And me.. And Wonwoo.”

“Are you guys fighting?” Seungcheol hyung asks. His position as the general leader makes him responsible to maintain the peace among us. But right now I feel like fighting with Wonwoo seems like a less complicated problem than this. 

“No. It’s just…” It’s hard for me to say this, but I guess they deserve to know. They are my family too after all. “I’m gay.” 

I look down on my furry grey slipper. It’s a matching slipper with wonwoo’s black slipper. We bought it last year when we went to Dongdaemun on our day off. 

“We know that already. What’s your problem with Wonwoo?” 

“Uh…. What did you just say?”  _ Did I hear it wrong? Did hyung just say that they know? _

“What’s your problem with Wonwoo?” Seungcheol hyung asks with a sigh. His dimples are showing as he tighten his lips. 

“No.. before that?”

“We know you are gay? Oh, c’mon Jun. All members already know it.” Now it’s Junghan hyung who speaks. Jisoo hyung nods behind him. He has stopped blowing Junghan’s hyung hair, but now he is giving him shoulder massage.

This is a completely new information. I don’t know how to react to this.

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Jun. The three of us are gay and we even have this kind of relationship. I think you should -” Jisoo hyung’s hands were making this weird hand movement as he talked when he just  **accidentally** hit Junghan hyung’s head. RIP Jisoo hyung.

I exited the room quickly as soon as I saw Junghan hyung turning around to face Jisoo hyung. 

“HEEELLPPP!” Jisoo hyung’s cry send chill down my spine as I walk to the living room. Sorry hyung but I’ll light an incense for you.


	3. The Philosopher

Hansol was meditating on the mat when I came to the living room. He opened his eyes as I sit down in front of him.

“I hear Jisoo hyung’s voice before. What happened?”

“He accidentally hit Junghan hyung’s head.”

“Oh. Rest in peace.”

I nods in agreement. 

“Hansol, hyung said... Hyung said you all know that I’m….” I’m still hesitating to admit my orientation. Hansol is my second most favorite little brother. I don’t want him to view me differently.

“Gay? Yeah, we know.” That’s it. _I guess my worries were for nothing, huh?_ _Not that I’m complaining tbh._

“Good. So, I have a problem with Wonwoo. Well, not a problem **problem** but like…” _Uh, how to explain this without sounded like a jealous teenage boy?_

“Maybe you can tell me from the start.” He’s right.  _ Wait, did he just read my mind? _

“No, I can’t read your mind.” This just start to sounds creepy. I slowly drag my body back the wall behind me.

“Seriously hyung, you are just easy to read. How do you think we all know that you are gay?”

That makes more sense. I take a deep breath before starting my story.

“Yesterday night after our practice ended, I went back to retrieve my hat which I forgot at the office.” I close my eyes as I recall the last night event. “I saw Wonwoo near the coffee maker. He was with a female trainee. I don’t think he saw me standing there. I went to approach him then I saw him…. I saw him kiss her. I didn’t know what to do so I ran back to the dorm.” I open my eyes to see Hansol’s reaction.

“This is interesting.” Hansol says as he strokes his  **invisible** beard. “I thought Wonwoo hyung is gay too. This is unexpected.” I lower down my head to hide my sadness.

“Hyung, maybe this is the universe way’s to call you to go on a journey of peace.”

“What do you mean?”

Hansol fix his position back to meditating. He stares deep into my eyes.  _ I don’t have a good feeling of this.  _

“Hyung, there is this wise philosophy that said…….”


	4. Musical Duo

It has been an hour since Hansol started his speech. At this point I don’t think it will end anytime soon. 

“I got it now!” I pretend to look excited as I shake his hands. “Your words really inspired me Hansol-ah! I now know what to do.”  _ Yeah, asking for the other members’ help _ . 

“Really hyung? I’m glad I can help you.” He is smiling so brightly. _ I’m sorry for fooling you hansol, but this hyung can’t hear any philosophy more ㅜ _

I met the pride of seventeen aka Seokmin and Seungkwan (but don’t tell them I say that) on my way to the kitchen. 

“Jun hyung ~ ”

“Jun hyung ~”

Jun hyuuuung ~~~”

_ Their harmonisation is indeed amazing, but is it really necessary to sing my name instead of calling like normal people?  _

“Seok -”

“Hyung ~ we ~ are practicing for ~ our musical audition ~ next week ~”

“Great. But -”

Now, it’s seungkwan turn.”Do you ~ think we ~ are going ~ to pass the audition ~ hyuuung ~?”

“Of course, my talented brothers. But -”

“Thank you ~ hyung ~ so now ~ we are gonna ~ sing instead ~ of ~ speaking ~”

At this point, I’m too speechless to say anything.

Seokmin turned to face me. “Hyung ~ What did ~ you want to ~ say earlier?”

“I just wanted to ask if you guys see Jihoon and Soonyoung?” I guess I’ll just ask our two geniuses instead. I just remembered they have that important audition. I really hope they can pass it.

“They ~ were in ~ Jihoon hyung’s ~ studio ~”

“Okay. Thanks. Good luck!”


	5. Go away Junhui!

I go back to my room to take my hat and mask. Our company’s office is only 15 minutes by walk from our dorm. But I don’t want to risk it. 

At the office, I saw chan in the practice room when I passed it. I think he is making a new choreography based on Beyonce noona’s new album.  _ Impressive. But where is Soonyoung? _ He usually always in practice room making new choreo for our next comeback.  _ He is probably in Jihoon’s studio discussing about the concept! _

When I opened the studio door, I was greeted by the sight of Soonyoung’s naked back and Jihoon’s legs wrapping around him.  _ Oh My God. _

“What the fuck Moon Junhui?!” Jihoon yells at me from behind Soonyoung’s shoulder. I close the door quickly and back away to the wall behind me. 

“I didn’t see anything! I swear!” I yelled at him through the door. Well, I only see a little bit of Soonyoung’s back. However, it’s not something new since we are used to shower together. I meant his back, not his intimate activity.  _ This is awkward.  _

“Good! Go and don’t come back for the next 30 minutes!” Soonyoung sounds breathless. There is no way I’m gonna be back here. I’m 100% sure my face is really red right now. I better go now. 

 


	6. The Golden Maknae

Chan spotted me on my way to the front door. 

“Hey Jun hyung!” His hair's all wet and if he wears lighter color shirt, I’m pretty sure I can see it wet from the sweats.

“Don’t you bring spare clothes? Change your shirt or you will get sick.” Chan is not my ‘baby’, but still as a caring older brother, it is my obligation to remind him to take care of himself. 

“I forgot to bring it. I’m going back now anyway.”

“Okay, let’s walk together and I’ll buy you ice cream on our way.” 

We ended up sitting on the bench in front of the convenience store near our dorm. He chose chocolate ice cream and mine is strawberry flavored ice cream.  _ This is also Wonwoo’s favorite ice cream flavor.  _ I shake my head trying not to think about him. I guess chan noticed my sudden change of mood.

“What’s wrong hyung?” 

“Chan, I…” I feel my eyes begin to water.  _ Oh no, don’t cry here Wen Junhui! _

“Hyung, did something happen? You know you can tell me anything.”

I shake my head in response. All my worries and sadness after seeing Wonwoo yesterday night has slowly eating me up. Now it feels like my chest gonna burst open from the pain. I still try to hold my tears, crying in public is a big no no.

“Hyung…” I turned to look at chan beside me. His face shows great concern. He is a good brother. Surely he won’t mind listening to my problem, would he?

“Chan, I’m sure you have known this, I’m gay.” He nods in response. 

“... and I’m in love with Wonwoo.” He nods again.  _ Was I too obvious? _

“Did you have fight with him?” Chan asks me.

“No.. I.. We.. We are not dating Chan-ah. Also I think he is straight.” Chan furrows his brows.  _ Did I say something wrong? _

“I don’t know much about love hyung. But I don’t think Wonwoo hyung doesn’t have any feelings toward you. He looks at you the way Seungcheol hyung looking at Jeonghan hyung.” 

“I saw him kissing a girl yesterday night chan!” My voice rises a little. For a moment I forgot we are still in public. I throw the ice cream stick to the trash bin beside the bench and stand up to walk back to the dorm.

Chan walks beside me. 

“Did you really see him kiss?”

“Yes.”

“Like kiss  _ kiss _ ?”

“Yes.”

“Like you saw his lips on her lips?”

“Yes, wait, no!”

“So they probably didn’t actually kiss.”

_ What does he try to imply here? _

He continues, “What I am saying is, all members have been thinking that you two are in a relationship already with all the subtle touches you guys share. But I think sometimes you are too oblivious hyung. I’m sure Wonwoo hyung likes you so much as well. Why don’t you tell him how you really feel?”

“What if I’m right? What if he is straight?” I don’t even want to imagine Wonwoo hating me. It is too painful to even imagine it. He can be mad at me, but I don’t want him to hate me. 

“So? I believe he won’t hate you hyung. He is a nice person. Besides, he is okay with Jeonghan hyung, Seungcheol hyung and Jisoo hyung, right?”

A small portion of my burden is being lift up of my shoulder.  _ Chan is right, Wonwoo is a nice person. Even if he doesn’t love me, he won’t hate me just for being gay. _

I glance at Chan who is humming The Way You Make Me Feel beside me. 

  
_ Thank you chan. _


	7. Dumb & Dumber

Today is our day off so Wonwoo went to his friend’s house to play PS4 since morning. When Chan and I arrived at the dorm, he hasn’t came back yet.  _ Good, I can prepare myself. _

I texted Wonwoo asking him to come to my room when he gets back.  _ Okay Junhui, you can do this. _

I was just sitting on my bed when Wonwoo suddenly come in. He didn’t even knock before. His face looks flustered and he was panting.  _ Did he run here?  _

He closed the door and walked to sit beside me on the bed. “You.. said you wanted me here.” He smiles at me and I swear his eyes look twinkling.

I positioned myself so I can look at him while talking.  _ Just say it Wen Junhui.  _

“Wonwoo, I -”

“Yes , I do.” I haven’t finished my sentence but he has answered it.  _ He probably saw me yesterday walking out of the building. _

“Oh I see.”  _ Everyone was wrong. Wonwoo doesn’t love me. He doesn’t even like boys. _ I clench my fist to hold back my tears. 

“I have been waiting for you like forever to ask me that.” I heard him chuckles.  _ What? _

“But it just happened yesterday, forever is exaggerated.” I force out a laugh but it still sounds bitter.

“What? What happened yesterday?” 

I turn back to him and he looks confuse. 

“You were kissing a female trainee yesterday.”

“What?” Wonwoo sounds a bit offended.

“I didn’t kiss anyone! I don’t even like girls!”

“But I saw you leaning- wait, what?”

“Oh my god. I was leaning to her because she said there’s something-”

“No no no. What did you say? You don’t like girls?” 

“Yes, isn’t it obvious?” He looks frustrated now.  _ Cute.  _ Suddenly he widen his eyes and turn slowly to look at me in horror. “You didn’t call me here to ask me out, did you?”

I shake my head.

Wonwoo covers his face as he groans. “This is embarrassing.” I can see his ears starting to look red. 

_ Oh. _

“I will do it now though.” I said to him as I slowly, subtlety move closer to him.

“Do what?” He voice muffled and his ears are really red now.

I pry his hands away from his face and hold it with my hands. I entwined our fingers together as I look into his eyes. He is still blushing and he looks so cute. I squeal  **internally** .  __

“Asking you out.” I take a deep breath before continue, but now, I’m not worried anymore. “Wonwoo, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Wonwoo smiles so wide at me, I think I’m going blind.

  
“Yes, yes of course I do.” 


	8. Epilogue

Junhui hyung saw me as soon as I entered the door. 

“Hi minghao! How are you? Have you eaten? Where is your boyfriend? Do you want to drink something?” He grins so brightly as he talk and I swear if he has a tail, he is wagging it. 

“You are scaring me. What’s with you? Mingyu is still outside buying ramen stocks.” I flop my body on to the bed. The ‘massage’ session was great but mingyu can be very  _ rough.  _ Not that I’m complaining. 

“Nothing! I just want to take care of my baby brother ~”

It’s not like he never takes care of me or anyone before, but right now he looks extra happy.

“Oh I just remembered that you wanted to talk to me earlier. What is it?” I turn around so now I’m laying on my back. He is sitting near my leg and….  _ did he just blush? _

“So… you know, hehehe I just asked Wonwoo out and he said yes hehehehehe” He giggles as he said that.

_ He sounds like a teenage girl being in love for the first time. Embarrassing.  _

“I thought you already going out with him.”

“Nooo.. I thought he kissed a female trainee yesterday night at the office and I wanted to ask you what should I do, but you left me.” He said as I see him pouting at me.

I take out my phone and read mingyu’s message asking me if I want snack or not. 

“I’m sorry hyung. Although, I can give you another advice.”

“What advice?”

I put down my phone and leaning closer to his ear, “Doggy style feels the best if you want to bottom.”

“XU MINGHAO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank U Hoo for reading~!
> 
> PS. I accidentally posted the chapter 6 without the 1st - 5th T^T Posting series is too troublesome T^T


End file.
